Kouichi Yamazaki
| image = | race = | birthplace = Rukongai | birthday = September 2nd | age = 100 | gender = Male | height = 5'3" | weight = 81 lbs | measurements = | affiliation = Seireitei Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = Captain of the Ninth Division | previous profession = Third Seat of the First Division | division = Ninth Division | previous division = First Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed Father | education = | shikai = Enzan Taishi | bankai = Enzan Taiō | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} (山幸 紅, Yamazaki, Kōichi) is the current captain of the Gotei 13's Ninth Division. Formerly serving as the fourth seat of the First Division, Kouichi was promoted. He is a member of the Yamazaki Clan one of the four current , and is underway of becoming the clan's head. Kouichi is regarded as a child prodigy within the Seireitei. Appearance Kouichi's general appearance is comparable to that of an adolescent in the World of the Living, but is said to be one hundred years old. He stands exactly at five feet and two inches making him extremely smaller than all of his other subordinates. His bones are covered by his pale white skin which works into his crimson hair flawlessly. Red, just like the flames emitted from his blade, it's as if the two were destined for each other. The Yamazaki clan's members are all known for their sea-like blue, purple, or normal black hair, however this was not the case for Kouichi at birth. Because of his red hair he was named Kouichi which translates to "Crimson One", which also made him stick out as opposed to the others of his family. To complement his red hair, are those burning red eyes as well. He is primarily dressed in his custom captain . The haori is long-sleeved, with two flame symbols on both the left and right outer portions of his chest. Because he's so small, Kouichi is unable to hold his blade on his hip without it dragging across the floor. Having this same problem when he was his age, Toshirō gave Kouichi a rope that goes across his shoulders to hold his Zanpakutō. Underneath his cloak is a traditional black shihakushō given to him upon graduating from the academy and becoming a member of the Gotei 13. Personality History Born to the Yamazaki Clan as the fourth and second youngest child, Kouichi's nobility is definite. Because of his red hair he was often made fun of by his elder siblings. They'd often compare Kouichi to various red colored items in the world only to irritate him. Despite this they love him dearly and would do anything to protect him. For his immediate family and entire clan Kouichi is a prized possession. Among all the members of the Yamazaki, despite his young age, Kouichi is noted to be the smartest there is. Kouichi's natural intellect is unrivaled by anyone born during his generation. During his time within..... Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Enzan Taishi (炎山太子, Literally meaning; "Fire Mountain's Crown Prince")